Morton Koopa Sr.
You may be looking for Bowser or Morton Koopa Jr.. Morton Koopa Sr. (also called King Koopa) is Bowser's father and was the head of the Koopa Kingdom before his son took over. He appeared as the main villain in the Wii game, Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. Game Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty'' In Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty, Morton Sr. kidnaps the King and Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, and Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. Then Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Baby DK, Baby Wario, and Baby Yoshi chase him throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, until they reach the final battle with Morton. They are about to lose when a star appears and Baby Bowser jumps out to help fight. Mario and the gang then defeat Morton by pushing him into the lava and they then rescue the baby princesses. Unsung Enemy Saga Morton appears in Toad & Yoshi: Unsung Hero Saga where he's a member of the Unsung Enemy Group. Behind the Wheel Morton Sr. appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 92% *'Driving Skill:' 70% *'Item Power:' 66% *'Speed:' 30% Game's Description King Morton Koopa I was the king of the Koopa Kingdom and Bowser's father. As ruthless as his son, is able to defeat anyone when he's behind the wheel, even his son! The Prince of Subspace: In the PoS Saga, Morton Sr. returns from the grave to seek revenge on Trip the Trophy Master, who he has a long and bitter enmity with. (More Coming Soon!) Appearance When Morton debuted in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty, he looked just like Bowser except his skin was more orange, he didn't have hair on his head and he is a bit taller. Later, Morton Koopa Sr. looks like Bowser again, except his shell, horns, and nose are all white and his body is dark gray. His head and eye brows are also darker then Bowser's. Morton appeared as a multiple color of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He got another look, specified on both last look of Morton Sr. an Morton Jr.'s new look. He still looks like Bowser but there are a few changes: *A dark brown body. *A tan snout on a grey head. *Black, hairy eyebrows and hair. *Golden spikes on the wristbands. *A shell with black carapace, white plastron, golden rounding and golden spike-rings. *A right cut-off horn. In Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning he will have a orange skin with black eyebrows and no hair. His face like bowser and his eyes where more red. His shell was black and bis gold rounding spikes. He looked like a mix of the new and the old one. Trivia *Morton Koopa Jr., one of the Koopalings, got his name from Morton Koopa Sr. because their skin color is exactly the same as each other. *Morton Sr. has an alternate form used in the PoS Series, named Koopa Ultima Gallery MortonKoopaSr..png|Morton Koopa Sr.'s recent look File:King_Koopa.PNG|King Koopa's look in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty File:Morton_Koopa_Sr_Brawl.png|Morton's classic look bigger morton sr.png|by shadowsilverfox12 drymortonkoopasr.png|Morton Koopa Sr. in his Dry form. Mortonksrsprites.png|Morton Koopa Sr. sprites from Super Mario RPG:NEW Paper Morton Koopa Sr..JPG|Paper Tom: The Game MORTON KOOPA SR..png|M&L BIS Style Morton Koopa Sr. By UltraScott250 Morton Koopas Seniorr.png Morton koopa.png|Morton koopa by shadowlord554 Morton old.png|Morton2 by shadowlord554 Morton koopa m&l.png|Morton koopa 3 by shadowlord554 Morton koopa sr. Yoshi island rise from the begin.png|Morton koopa in yoshi island rise from the begin Art_morotn_sr.png Paper_Morton_Sr. Png Baby Morton M&L:PT.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Mario Bosses Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Main Antagonists Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Category:PoS Series